Dialogue, Compréhension, Acceptation
by LeBienQuiFaitMal.Com
Summary: Malgré les efforts produits par Robin, Batman ne semble pas satisfait, poussant les limites de Robin à un point que le plus jeune fini par éclaté face à lui, ne se gênant pas pour dire tout se qu'il pense.


Hello petite tortue ! Ceci est un simple One Shot sorti de ma tête, bizarrement j'ai toujours vu la relation de Batman et Robin comme ça :3 donc je la fais partager.

Chapitre corriger par une ami que je remercie de s'être brûlé les yeux en voyant mes fautes !

Personnage: Batman, Robin et Alfred

Reading: K+

Comme tous les Mercredis après - midi, Jason alias Robin, s'entraînait dur dans la BatCave. Où était son propriétaire ? À une réunion de son entreprise, comme chaque mercredis après - midi. C'était une routine que Robin avait prise : s'entraîner seul. La chauve-souris était très sévère pour ses entraînements, et elle plaçait toujours la barre haute, beaucoup trop haute pour le jeune garçon de 15 ans et demi.

Cela faisait trois mois que Jason avait accepté d'être Robin. Au début, c'était difficile. Mais avec le temps, il avait fini par s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Il travaillait en esquivant les projectiles, avant de frapper avec son bâton les robots qui l'agressaient. Au bout de deux heures d'entraînement, Robin fini par arrêter. Alfred étais arrivé, une bouteille d'eau et une serviette en main. Le plus jeune les pris en le remerciant, et il bu la petite bouteille de 33 cl en entier en seulement deux longues gorgées. Alfred, lui, regardait les robots mit hors service.

-Vous vous améliorez de plus en plus, Monsieur Jason.

-Je me fatigue trop vite...Faut que je travaille mon endurance.

Voilà une des raisons principales pour laquelle Jason partait tôt le matin : il courrait jusqu'au lycée pour gagner en endurance. Bruce ne le savait pas, celui-ci dormais le plus souvent quand le jeune partait en cours.

-Je vais faire mes devoirs...

Le jeune brun monta les étages dans l'ascenseur sans discuter plus longtemps avec Alfred. C'était une sage personne, Jason le respectait, faire un travail de Majordome n'est pas chose facile. Et même si le brun trouvait ce métier un peu humiliant, il avait vite apprit à écouter l'avis d'Alfred, qui se trouvait être un très bon conseiller. Traversant les longs couloirs de la demeure, Robin fini par arriver devant la porte de sa chambre.

Posant la serviette sur son lit et prenant un short et un tee-shirt, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il alluma l'eau de la douche et la régla à la bonne température avant de se déshabiller et se glisser sous l'eau. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au plus jeune pour se laver et sortir habillé, une serviette sur ses cheveux mouillés. Il finit par s'asseoir à son bureau pour commencer ses devoirs.

Il était 19h quand Bruce rentra enfin de ses réunions. Robin était allongé sur le ventre, jouant aux jeux vidéo en bougeant ses jambes dans le vide, restant concentré sur son niveau avant d'être dérangé par Bruce. Qui d'ailleurs, ne se gêna pas pour ouvrir la porte sans toquer.

-Habille-toi on y va.

Robin soupira. Même pas un "Bonjour". Cela l'énervait. Bruce qui était très à cheval sur la politesse, c'était plutôt lui qu'il fallait reprendre tout le temps, pensa Robin avant de regarder le plus vieux.

\- Je viens pas...

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai faim et je suis crevé de ma journée alors je viens pas !

Bruce croisa les bras, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-C'est pas un choix mais un ordre. Dépêche-toi ou...

Il grogna et se leva en passant à côté de lui, le foudroyant du regard.

-Arrête avec tes menaces ça ne marche plus avec moi !

Robin, d'un pas rapide, s'éloigna de Bruce qui observait la chambre...Bien rangée, propre. Il éteignit la télévision et la console avant de s'avancer vers les devoirs du plus jeune pour les vérifier. Il soupira simplement et rejoignit rapidement son acolyte qui terminait d'enfiler sa tenue, laissant Bruce se changer.

Le plus jeune n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis. Il était énervé. Tous les soirs il devait attendre que Bruce revienne pour manger, mais bien souvent celui-ci ne pensait qu'à partir en ville sans même dîner avant. Égoïste. C'était le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit de Robin alors qu'il terminait de vérifier ses gadgets. Bruce osait encore le faire chanter, et ça aussi ça le frustrait. Pourquoi il ne lui enfilait pas un collier et une laisse temps qu'il y était !? Y'a seulement quelques semaines il avait un émetteur sur son sac car Robin rentrait plus tard que d'habitude. Bruce le surveillait alors, pensant qu'il avait repris ses Deals de drogue en cachette. La vérité était tout autre. Le cadet faisait juste un détour pour améliorer son endurance. Batman ne lui faisait pas confiance et bizarrement il ne ressentait pas que de l'énervement et de la frustration...Mais quelque chose d'autre...Il était déç ès déçu. Lui qui était pourtant très méfiant, il lui avait offert sa confiance et voilà que le chevalier noir ne lui laissait pas sa chance...

Robin releva la tête de ses gants quand la chauve-souris passa à côté de lui. Le plus jeune suivit, sans rien demander, sans rien dire. Montant dans la Batmobile, les deux super héros quittèrent alors le manoir pour partir sur les lieux du crime.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas possible ! Je t'ai pourtant dit d'attaquer par la droite ! Criait Bruce.

Le plus jeune se tenait le bras visiblement blessé, il avait mal...Très mal : une balle de fusil ne faisait du bien à personne. Mais il restait silencieux et ne se plaignait pas de la douleur... Pas devant lui, à quoi bon lui dire qu'il souffrait ? Il laissa Batman crier après le plus jeune pour passer ses nerfs. Visiblement...quelque chose l'avait énervé au travail pour qu'il soit d'aussi mauvais poil. D'habitude, il le grondait et ça se terminer comme ça. Mais aujourd'hui, Bruce ne se taisait pas, ce n'était que des méchants de bas étages pourtant...de simple voleurs... et Robin avait lamentablement échoué...le stress ? Non, il avait déjà eu des combats bien plus difficiles. Mais comme il l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, il était fatigué. Cela n'excusait pas tout mais ça avait pesé sur la balance. Ensuite, les ordres de Batman qu'il trouvait plus rabaissant qu'autre chose le gênaient. Le jeune garçon fougueux comme un cheval sauvage n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir d'ordres. Mais si en plus il était obligé d'être traité comme de la merde alors là... Il se braquait directement et refusait d'obéir. Voilà pourquoi il était maintenant avec une balle dans le bras.

-Tu m'écoutes Robin !?

-Non. Allez passer vos nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre, je vais me coucher. J'ai cours demain.

Bruce grinça des dents, il se changea lentement et marmonna dans sa barbe avant de soupirer. Il avait loupé quelque chose...quelque chose d'important pour comprendre le plus jeune.

Du côté de Robin, celui-ci était assis sur son lit, laissant Alfred le soigner. Le jeune n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de blessures, et avec tout le venin que Bruce lui avait craché, il était découragé.

-Pourquoi il me garde si c'est pour passer son temps à défouler ses nerfs sur moi ! Se plaignit le brun.

Le majordome, toujours concentré sur les points de sutures, fini par relevé la tête pour voir le regard triste et abattu du plus jeune. De la colère, il venait de passer à la tristesse. C'était un sentiment que le Majordome n'avait encore jamais vu sur le visage de Jason. Le cadet avait passé ses trois mois à être un vrai coffre-fort à sentiments, ne laissant personnes les voir. Il finit par soupirer alors qu'il plaçait un pansement sur ses points de sutures.

, a vu en vous un potentiel. Mais si vous passez votre temps à vous crier dessus, je doute que le duo ne dure bien longtemps.

Il se leva regarda le plus jeune en soupirant doucement.

-Courage mon garçon. Bruce peut être parfois têtu comme une mule, mais tentez de lui parler franchement.

Le cadet soupira alors que le plus vieux sortait de la chambre en refermant la porte. Robin enfila son tee-shirt et plaça juste le drap sur lui pour dormir, réfléchissant aux paroles d'Alfred...Lui parler ? Bruce ne l'écoutait pas...à quoi bon... ? Il ne sentait pas à sa place...ni chez lui.

La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelque minutes, laissant rentrer dans le noir un Bruce Wayne plus calme. Jason, dérangé par le grincement de la porte finit par ouvrir les yeux et se redresser. Les rideaux à moitié tirés laissaient la lumière de la lune éclairer la pièce.

-J'ai pas envie de parler...il est tard, laissez-moi tranquille...

Jason c'était complètement recouvert du drap pour se cacher un minimum.

-J'aurais besoin d'un mot... Pour dire que je ne peux pas faire sport...

Un poids s'ajouta sur le lit, même sans voir, Jason avait compris que Bruce s'était assis.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ?

-J'ai été traité comme de la merde. Vous ne prenez pas en compte mon état de fatigue.

-J'ai aussi des journées bien remplies pourtant je m'en sors très bien

-C'est pas le même train de vie pour moi... J'ai besoin de temps...

Jason soupira, pourquoi il discutait, déjà ? Il était fatigué, demain il avait cour et voilà que Wayne lui parlait. Il finit par sortir de sous sa carapace de tissus blancs, observant l'adulte dans le noir.

-Je suis pas comme vous Bruce ! J'ai besoin de temps ! Je regrette d'avoir désobéis mais je refuse d'être un petit chien bien docile !

Jason avait dit le fond de sa pensée. Que Bruce en prenne compte ou pas ne changeait rien à son état pour le moment... En trois mois, Jason avait pris sur lui. Le petit rebelle qu'il était avait tout fait pour prouver quelque chose à Batman. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que le chantage dresse encore une barrière entre eux, que des barreaux à sa fenêtre l'empêchent de sortir et qu'un émetteur soit posé sur ses affaires. Si Bruce avait vraiment vu un potentiel en lui, alors pourquoi doutait-il encore !? Pourquoi le forçait-il à rester ? Parce que Jason savait que Batman et Bruce Wayne ne faisaient qu'un ? Non, s'il osait vendre l'information, Batman allait lui faire vivre l'enfer. Il ne préférait pas provoquer la chauve-souris. C'était trop dangereux. Non, il faudrait un point faible, quelque chose pour le faire chanter aussi. Mais difficile de trouver, Jason avait déjà cherché mais ça n'avait abouti à rien.

-Je ne te traite pas comme un esclave ! Tu n'obéis à aucun de mes ordres !

Et voilà... il avait encore levé le ton.

-Vous auriez dû le savoir avant de me choisir.

Il se leva en serrant les dents, grimaçant pour son bras avant d'être plaqué contre le lit par Bruce. Le plus jeune resta figé sur place quelques minutes, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête et surtout il chercha comment s'en sortir.

\- Tu as du potentiel et tu préfères vendre de la drogue plutôt que de servir la justice !

-C'est votre combat pas le miens ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous suivre ! Je ne suis pas aussi suicidaire que vous Bruce !

Il le regarda, fixant en silence le plus vieux reprenant la parole avant qu'il ne parle.

-J'en ai rien à faire que mes parents soient morts. Ma mère s'est faite descendre et alors ? Elle buvait, c'est son problème ! Mon père a fait une overdose, s'il avait gardé son argent plutôt que d'acheter son crack, on aurait surement eu une vie meilleure. Mais je ne vais pas refaire le passé, j'ai fait mon deuil Bruce...à vous de faire le vôtre.

Il avala sa salive difficilement, fixant avec sérieux la chauve-souris qui cherchait une émotion plus humaine dans les yeux du plus jeune. Mais rien, ni regret, ni envie de pleurer. Bruce fini par serrer les dents.

-Maintenant laissez-moi dormir, ou demain je ne vais pas au lycée.

-Tu as du potentiel, tu me l'as déjà montré. Tu as prouvé que tu pouvais être Robin ! Alors pourquoi abandonner ?

-pensez aux autres avant de penser à vous. Je ne suis pas un robot et vous ferrez avec mes humeurs et mes envies du moment.

Bruce regarda le corps du plus jeune visiblement tendu d'avoir la chauve-souris au-dessus de lui. Malgré tous les efforts fournis par le plus jeune, la peur et le stress étaient mal cachés pour les yeux d'un Bruce expert qui finit par se redresser un peu. Il tira doucement la manche du plus jeune pour voir le pansement de celui-ci.

-Que cela te serve de leçon Jason. Je ferais des efforts tâche d'en faire de ton côté pour ne pas te faire tuer.

Bruce se leva, lui tournant le dos avant que Jason ne lui saute dessus, le plaquant à terre avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, posant ses mains sur la gorge du milliardaire.

-Que ça me serve de leçon !? C'est vous qui allez apprendre quelque chose ! Je n'ai rien à prouver ! A personne !

Les poignets du plus jeune se firent attrapés rapidement. La boule de nerf s'agita dans tous les sens alors qu'il se retrouvait soulevé par les bras, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol.

-Si tu n'as rien à prouver, alors pourquoi passe tu le reste de ton temps libre à t'entraîner !? A faire des détours après le lycée pour courir !?

Bruce le lâcha, regardant le plus jeune s'effondrer au sol en se tenant l'épaule.

-Arrête de mentir Jason, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu ne te mens qu'à toi-même. Ton égo est-il trop grand pour que tu avoues devant moi les raisons qui te pousse à ne pas m'écouter?

Jason garda la tête baissée et le silence rentra peu à peu dans la pièce. Les deux hommes profitèrent de ce blanc ; Bruce pour se calmer et Jason pour réfléchir. Il se mentait à lui-même et Bruce avait fini par le remarquer grâce à Alfred. Ce bon vieux majordome avait toujours donné de bon conseil. Le cadet se mordit la lèvre, serrant celle-ci sans relâche.

-J...Je ne veux pas devenir comme mes parents... je vaux mieux que ça je vous jure.

Bruce soupira et s'agenouilla devant le plus jeune en posant une main sur le dos de celui-ci.

-Alors prouve-moi que tu vaux mieux que ça.

Jason resta muet, essuyant rapidement ses larmes. Batman venait de lui donner une chance de s'en sortir...il devait la prendre coûte que coûte. Bruce sourit, content que tout cela soit fini. Il vint prendre doucement le plus jeune dans ses bras.

-Reste à la maison demain, ça ne va pas être gênant de louper quelque jour de cours.

Jason s'endormit comme une pierre dans les bras de son futur mentor. Ce jour-là, il s'était juré de prouver qu'il pouvait lui être plus qu'utile.


End file.
